Together at Last
by LilyLunaMoon
Summary: This is based after the regional win of Vocal Adrenaline in season one. Rachel loves Jesse. What would she do if she saw him again?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel had a terrible summer holidays. She sat in her room and moped the entire time. Her dads had her therapist talk to her, but nothing would help the pain of having your heart broken by the boy you thought you loved. Rachel hadn't seen Jesse since the day at Regional's where New Directions didn't place. Rachel wanted to go for a drive. She got in her car and drove; she didn't know where she was heading.

Rachel had been driving for over an hour. She stopped. And it clicked where she was. She realised she was out the front of Jesse's old apartment block. She got of her car and walked around.

She stopped walking. Jesse's black SUV was there. It was his licence plate too.

She headed towards the door of the building. Rachel opened the door and pressed the up button on the lift. She was on his floor. Her heart was racing.

Jesse's apartment door was wide open. Rachel ran as fast as she could. The whole house was trashed. Rachel was worried. _Where's Jesse? _she thought to herself.

She ran to the bathroom. She saw blood on the floor. Her eyes followed the blood. Jesse was on the floor.

"Jesse?" Rachel said, in a shaky voice,. He didn't reply.

She ran over to him. He had a wound in his side. She got out her phone and called the emergency services. They told her to put pressure on his wound until they arrived. As soon as they arrived, Jesse was lifted onto the stretcher.

"Mind if I come with you?"Rachel asked. At this point she was in tears.

"Yeah sure, kid." The paramedic said.

Rachel was watching them. She blacked out.

"Jesse?" Rachel almost jumped out of the bed she was in.

A nurse was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Miss, what is your name?" The nurse said.

"Rachel Berry. What's the time? How is Jesse?" Rachel asked

"Jesse is in a coma. He is in ICU. You've been asleep here all night. The day is Monday."

"Can I see him?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, follow me." They walked to the ICU ward.

"This is Jesse's room. You may be here with him, as long as you need."The nurse said before she walked off.

Rachel walked in. Jesse had his lovely aroma.

"Jesse, it's Rachel. I don't know whether you can hear me. I missed you so much. I love you.

Rachel started singing Hello. The first song Jesse and herself sang together. She only sang her parts.

_I can see it in your eyes__  
><em>_I can see it in your smile__  
><em>_You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide__  
><em>_'Cause you know just what to say__  
><em>_And you know just what to do__  
><em>_And I want to tell you so much, I love you ..._

_And tell you time and time again how much I care__  
><em>_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow__  
><em>_Hello, I've just got to let you know_

_'Cause I wonder where you are__  
><em>_And I wonder what you do__  
><em>_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?__  
><em>_Tell me how to win your heart__  
><em>_For I haven't got a clue__  
><em>_But let me start by saying, I love you ..._

"Ra-Ra-Ch-el." Jesse said slowly. He opened his eyes, and had a faint smile.

"Jesse?" She held his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"I-lo-ve-y-ou" Jesse said to Rachel.

"I love you too; I'm going to get the nurse." Rachel said as she attempted to walk away. Jesse grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave me." He said

"I'll be super quick." Rachel said, she walked out of the room. Rachel was waiting at the nurses' station.

"Yes dear," The nurse said.

"Jesse is awake." Rachel said.

"Thank you dear, we will be there in a second to check his vitals." The nurse said as she grabbed her things. Rachel walked back to Jesse's room, and sat next to him.

"I'm back baby." Rachel said she held his hand.

"I'm sorry. For doing everything I had done to you. When I said I _loved_ you, I meant I _love_ you. I couldn't admit I love you in front of my vocal adrenaline friends. I don't actually think they classified as friends. Rachel, I love you. I'm sorry, I hope you can forgive me for everything that I did, you don't deserve it, and I want to make it right. Start fresh." Jesse said, he pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently. Rachel felt warmth for the first time in months. The nurses walked in.

"Miss, may you leave for a second while we check his vitals and change his dressing?" The nurse asked.

"Sure, I won't be far Jesse." She kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

Rachel went to the cafeteria and got a coffee. She grabbed out her phone. She wanted to tell someone, but she didn't know who. She slowly headed back towards ICU. The nurse was gone when Rachel got back.

"I can smell your scent as soon as you walk in. You are intoxicating Rachel." He said.

She sat down next to him. He patted the bed; he wanted her to sit down next to him. She got up and sat next to him on his bed.

"Jess, I love you, I forgive you for what you did. I want you, only you. No one else. Let's start again, from the beginning. I love you so much Jesse." She kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. It was gentle but firm. He bit her bottom lip. He pulled away.

"How did you manage to find me?" he asked.

"Well, I just went driving, and I ended up at your apartment block, I then saw your car and went inside, and then, yeah." She said she looked sad.

"My guardian angel, you saved my life. I don't remember what happened all I remember is waking up hearing your voice." He said. He pulled her in, and kissed her on the cheek. Rachel blushed.

"They want to realise me in a week." He said

"Oh really, you can't go back to your apartment, you can stay with me. My dad's have gone away for five months." Rachel said.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a burden on you." He said

"Its fine Jesse, you can't stay there, not until it gets cleaned up and the insurance company does their stuff." She said.

"You are amazing." Jesse said before he fell asleep. Rachel hoped off his bed and pulled up the blanket. She kissed him on the forehead and sat down in the chair next to him. She took out her phone. She knew she had to tell someone that Jesse is in hospital. She dialled a number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side of the line said,

"Mr. Schuhe, its Rachel. I have some important news for you." Rachel told him.

"Go on." He replied.

Rachel explained everything that happened with Jesse. He told her he'd come and visit her.

Rachel went to the bathroom. She had big bags under her eyes, she was wearing the same clothes she found Jesse in, and his blood was on her shirt and skirt. Her hair was a mess. What would Mr. Schuhe say?

"Shhh, Jesse is resting." Rachel told him.

"Let's go outside we need to talk." Rachel looked over at Jesse and walked out.

"I was moping all summer, I decided to go for a drive, and I just ended up at his house and then I noticed his car so I went inside and the door was wide open, the place was trashed and then I found Jesse in a pool of blood on the floor. I love him Mr Schuhe. I was scared I was going to lose him." Rachel started to tear up.

"Its okay Rachel, we are all in this together, you need to go home, shower and eat." Mr. Schuhe said.

"I will, I better tell Jesse I'm leaving." Rachel said before she walked away.

"Rachel, where'd you go?" Jesse asked. He sat up.

"I went to talk to Mr. Schuhe. I had to tell someone you are here." She said

"Oh, I thought you left me." He said.

"I would never leave you, but I have to go home, shower and change. I will be back as soon as possible." Rachel said.

"I love you Rachel. Sing for me before you go?" He asked.

"I love you too, sure."Rachel said.

_Guess this means you're sorry__  
><em>_You're standing at my door__  
><em>_Guess this means you take back__  
><em>_What you said before__  
><em>_Like how much you wanted__  
><em>_Anyone but me__  
><em>_Said you'd never come back__  
><em>_But here you are again__  
><em>

_Cuz we belong together now__  
><em>_Forever united here somehow__  
><em>_You got a piece of me__  
><em>_And honestly__  
><em>_My life would suck without you__  
><em>

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye__  
><em>_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight__  
><em>_I know that I've got issues__  
><em>_But you're pretty messed up too__  
><em>_Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you__  
><em>_[My Life Would Suck Without You Lyrics On .com/ ]__  
><em>_Cuz we belong together now__  
><em>_Forever united here somehow__  
><em>_You got a piece of me__  
><em>_And honestly__  
><em>_My life would suck without you_

/tmp/uploads/FF_3244500_ 9/19/11


End file.
